When the Levee Breaks
by Ragnaar
Summary: A blind violinist ends up in the care of a former star detective who had been struggling to put her life back in order. Rizzles AU.
1. Chapter 1

When the Levee Breaks

A _Rizzoli & Isles _fanfiction by Ragnaar

Chapter I

* * *

Jane parked her car onto the large driveway of the Isles estate and stared up at the daunting Victorian home. The shadow it cast as the sun set in the background engulfed her vehicle in an embrace far too cold for a summer evening. She frowned. Perhaps the chill she felt was from the anticipation of the unknown. The uncertainty of what lay ahead in this place. Her gaze flickered to the rearview mirror and onto the boxes occupying the backseat. Yes, that was definitely it.

_Get yourself together. _She was really doing this. She had rented out her small and comfortable cabin in Sunderland and reluctantly accepted a job just outside of Boston. This place– she looked up at the home once more –was unknown territory to her. The monstrous home stood isolated at the end of the wealthy town of Weston, the vast property protected by tall brick walls and a security gate. She was really going to live here on a one-year contract in exchange for her services. _What else am I going to do, if not this?_

Her fingers clutched the keys that were still in the ignition. Maybe if she turned back now – she frantically shook her head – no, she desperately needed the money. The early retirement funds she had gotten from the Boston police department was running low. Even with the cash flow coming in from the cabin and the occasional job as a consultant to small police stations near the cabin – it still wouldn't be enough for her in the long run. She had to think about her future. Being thirty-five and retired was not going to provide much stability when she reached the age where getting a job was no longer an option.

Not trusting herself in the car, she stepped out and paced back and forth to clear her mind of the temptation to run. Sean had called her a month ago asking for a favor. One of his closest friends needed someone trustworthy to watch over his visually impaired daughter while her husband was in New Zealand on business. Jane stopped pacing and leaned against her car, thinking back on the conversation that brought her here in the first place.

* * *

**ONE MONTH AGO**

* * *

_Jane hit the talk button without looking at the display. Tucking the phone between her shoulder and ear, she continued with repairing the pipes under the sink. "Rizzoli." _

_There was a chuckle, "Some things never change, do they Jane?"_

_Her movements ceased at the familiar voice. "Old habits. How are you, Sean?" She extracted herself from under the sink and sat up against the cabinet. She had not talked to this man in over a year, considering he had been her boss at one point and was now her stepfather. Now that the initial shock had worn off, the discomfort she felt when talking to him was no longer there. Which was surprising since she was known to bear grudges for extended periods of time. Maybe it was because he made her mother so much happier ever since her and Pop got divorced._

"_I'm good. Still getting my balls ripped off by the Governor from time to time and steadily gaining weight from your mother's cooking."_

_Jane snickered, "No one can deny my mother's delicious food. Look at Frankie."_

"_I know." He paused then said quietly, "Don't you miss it? Her food? Your family?"_

_She bit her lip. "Of course. But I can't come back. Not yet at least." She gulped, "I can't."_

"_That man is behind bars, Jane. And he will be for the rest of his life thanks to you." His tone was the softest she'd ever heard. "Your family misses you."_

"_Don't try to guilt-trip me back there. Ma has been doing it for a few months now. So what do you have to say to me? I know you didn't call just for small talk."_

"_It was worth a shot…" He sighed. Jane heard the ruffling of papers before he continued. "I hate to be this person but your mom insisted…" _

"_Insisted what?" _

_There was silence on the other line for a few minutes._

"_For me to look over your financials and talk to you about it." He said finally._

_Upon hearing this, she gripped the phone tightly in her hand. She grit her teeth, "You had no right." God, what was her mother thinking prying into her life like this? And what was Sean thinking going along with it? One word to the BPD service board and she'd have him fired in no time. But they knew she wouldn't do that and that made her even angrier._

"_She's only worried. We all are. The allotted time for retirement with the police service is fifteen years in order for you to receive the pension. You retired at eleven and was only given a fixed amount. Most of which you spent on that cabin you're living in."_

"_And that is my fucking business, Sean."_

"_You're right. But it turns into my business when your mother comes to me crying, worrying about you and asking me to do something." She could hear the frustration in his voice. _

_Her throat suddenly felt dry, "She what?"_

"_Yeah. You may think she's been joking about wanting you to move back here with us but in reality, she's been worried sick out of her mind. She wants you to have your normal life back here in Boston. With us. She knows after what happened with Hoyt that you needed the time and space from Boston to recuperate, so she put up with it all this time." _

_The mention of Hoyt's name sent a jolt of ghost pain to the healed wounds on her hands. Her voice shook as images of Hoyt's grinning face hovering over her flashed in her mind. "Just let me handle things, all right? Tell her I'll be okay and that she doesn't need to worry."_

_She heard a fist slam into a table. "For Christ's sake, Jane! It's been three years and that sick fuck is behind bars. You can come back to the department and work with us again."_

_Jane rubbed at her temples, "What else could I possibly do there, Sean? I'd be useless if I come out of retirement. Having to see dead bodies, dealing with devastated friends and family… I don't think I could handle it. I'd finally have a mental breakdown. I can't come back."_

"_So isolating yourself in that cabin of yours is the answer?"_

_Her lips went into a thin line._

_Hearing only silence, Sean went on. "This is the main reason I called. Now, I have an offer for you. One which you shouldn't ignore. For all our sakes."_

"_I'm listening." Her voice cracked. "You have five minutes."_

"_That's all I need."_

* * *

Sean had given her a week to come up with an answer. She had spent most of the days pondering on her sunken-in sofa in the cluttered main room of the cabin. Finally getting a good look at what Hoyt had turned her into, she texted Cavanaugh at the very last minute of the final day with a simple: _okay. _Minutes later, she was given instructions on what to do next. Now, here she was, at the Isles estate in Weston about to take on a huge role in someone else's life. Whether or not she was ready to take on this task, she'd find out soon enough.

Taking a deep breath, she walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.

The powerful chime was muffled through the large double doors. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, an elderly woman peeked through the small crack eyeing her warily. "Yes?"

Jane stood awkwardly, hands in her pockets. "Good evening. I'm Jane Rizzoli…"

The woman's weathered face broke into a huge smile. She opened the door wider and motioned her to come in. "Ah! We've been expecting you. Please, follow me." She looked at the car past Jane's shoulder and turned to a maid who was dusting nearby. "Beth, arrange for Ms. Rizzoli's stuff to be sent to her room." The maid nodded to them and was on her way. "I'm Magda. I've been serving the Isles family for many years."

They shook hands. Jane visibly relaxed. She couldn't help but smile at the elderly woman that reminded her so much of her mother. "It's a pleasure to meet you Magda."

"Likewise. Now, if you could follow me, I can give you the grand tour of the estate before we meet up with Madam Isles."

"Lead the way."

It took half an hour for Magda to show her every possible room of the Victorian home, as well as the vast grounds surrounding it. Jane made a mental note of areas she thought to be important. It would take her a few days at most to familiarize herself with the place. Magda led her back up the grand staircase and to the music parlor.

"Madam Isles spends most of her time in here." She knocked on the door, "I've got Ms. Rizzoli here with me."

"Come in." Came a gentle voice.

Magda pushed open the ornate door and gently nudged Jane into the rich velvet room. Paintings from the Renaissance era were hanging on the walls. On one side of the room was a row of instrument cases. _Violins no doubt_. Thought Jane. Cavanaugh had mentioned that Maura Isles was a world-class violinist who had exceptional talent. She was never one to listen to classical music so she knew nothing of the woman. There was the option to look her up online but knowing that the woman was blind, it felt as if she'd be intruding on her privacy. In the center of the room, directly in front of the massive bow window that overlooked the backyard was a grand piano.

And what Jane saw elegantly sitting in front of it took her breath away. The soft glow of the setting sun behind the woman made her look angelic. Flowing blond hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and flawless pale skin encased in a simple evening gown had Jane staring in awe.

"Thank you Magda, that would be all." The blond nodded in the general direction they were in.

When they were left alone, Jane finally found her voice. "You must be Maura. I'm Jane." In a few strides she was standing by the piano. "I'm here as…" She wasn't sure what she would describe herself as. "…Your personal assistant?"

Maura nodded stiffly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jane." She held out a hand and Jane gave the delicate fingers a polite squeeze. "Tell me about yourself since my father has kept me in the dark about my new reliable aid."

Jane raised a brow. Had her father not told her anything about the person that would be taking care of her? "What would you like to know?"

"I'm curious as to where you were working before agreeing to my father's contract."

"Well…" she scratched the back of her head. "I've been retired for the past three years. I was living out in a cabin down in Sunderland before my old boss recommended this job."

Unseeing eyes searched her face sending a chill down Jane's spine. How was she doing that? "You certainly sound much younger for someone who is retired."

"You're right. I'm thirty-five."

"But you're retired?"

"I had an early retirement."

"From what profession?"

They were really going to go into her work history. Unwanted images bombarded her mind and she willed them away desperately. It took a few seconds for Jane to compose herself into the controlled façade she wore day to day. "I was a detective at Boston PD, Ma'am."

Her brows shot up. "This is quite a step from that."

"I'm well aware of that. But I can show that I can be of some use to you if you give me a chance. I heard I'm you're fifth aid that has come in since your husbands departure last week."

"And who told you this tidbit of information?"

"My former boss."

She frowned, "And how would he come by such information?"

"He's old friends with your father. Detective Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh ring any bells?"

"I'm afraid I don't know him. He must be a friend of my father's from when he used to live here. I was born in France and spent most of my life in New York." She looked at the display of violin cases sadly. "And around the world."

Jane's question got caught in her throat. Was she actually going to ask _what changed? _How insensitive could she be? From now on she had to be careful with the words that sometimes came out of her mouth without her permission. "That must have been exciting to play your music internationally."

"Yes." Maura stood up abruptly with an irritated expression. Jane knew that her musical career had fallen into a hiatus after losing her vision. It was a touchy subject and was clearly upsetting to the blond. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to prepare myself for bed. Have a good night, Jane." With practiced ease, she made her way out of the room, leaving Jane alone to stare after her. Had she offended her boss's daughter already? As she made her own way out, she made a permanent mental note to refrain from talking about Maura Isles's music career

When she reached her room full of boxes, that was when Jane realized she still had to unpack all of her belongings. She sighed and tied up her hair. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: **_Maura is still a tad untrustworthy of the hired help her father had been sending over. Jane will win her over in time._


	2. Chapter 2

When the Levee Breaks

A _Rizzoli & Isles _fanfiction by Ragnaar

Chapter II

* * *

At precisely five forty-five AM the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table went off. Jane sat up straight and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before shutting off the device. The sun was already peeking over the horizon, splashing the previously dark sky with its warm rays. She got up from her bed and opened the sliding doors that led to the long balcony that connected her room to the music parlor as well as the main bedroom. She ignored the biting breeze nipping at her skin.

Leaning on the railing she watched the rays of warm light slowly bring life to the expanse of land of the Isles estate and to the green scenery beyond. She had to admit that the view was beautiful. It paled in comparison to the ones she'd witnessed numerous times out in her cabin, but nonetheless, it was breathtaking. She was beginning to like it here already.

Being so caught up with the view, she failed to notice the lady of the manor approach a few feet away from her. It wasn't until she spoke did Jane realize she had company. "Beautiful isn't it?" It was more of a thought than a question directed to her.

Jane gasped and turned her head to the blond who was fondly looking out to the horizon dressed in nothing but a silk robe that clung tightly to her toned figure. She cleared her suddenly dry throat at the sight of the woman's hardened nipples visible beneath the material and looked back out to the lush scenery. She thanked the heavens that the other woman couldn't see her wandering eyes. "It is… You'll catch a cold if you stay out here any longer. Aren't you freezing?" Jane was dressed in plaid pajama bottoms and a long-sleeved cotton shirt underneath a long cotton robe. If she was feeling the cold breeze, then Maura was definitely feeling it much more with her current choice of attire.

Maura nodded curtly, her warm expression falling into a frown. "It's all right. I'm used to it." Her voice was cool and detached. Any trace of the serene smile was gone. Jane was sure the woman wasn't very fond of her. She understood. It would be hard for anyone to place their life in the hands of others. Especially when Jane's predecessors had all failed.

Deciding to give the woman some space she said, "well, it's my job to ensure your personal safety and wellbeing. So if you're going to stay out here – " Jane slipped off her robe and placed it on the blonde's shoulders, which tensed at the sudden contact, " – take this so that you lessen the chance of getting sick. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get myself ready for the day. I'll be outside your door if you need me."

* * *

Maura listened to the heavy footfall disappear into the house. This was the first time that any of the people in charge of catering to her needs as a legally blind individual showed any sort of genuine care (other than for the large paycheck). Perhaps her father finally chose someone suitable as her new support person after all. She bit her lip and placed one hand on the railing. The other came to grip the cotton robe that engulfed her. It smelled strongly of lavender blended with spiced wood she associated with Jane Rizzoli.

Standing with the feeling of her daily morning nostalgia for another fifteen minutes or so, she made her way back to her room. After changing into beige chinos, flats, and a blouse, she began to make her way to the kitchen. She felt Jane's presence following a few steps behind her on silent feet. Once they entered the kitchen, they were greeted with the pleasant aroma of French toast and syrup.

Magda was humming a happy tune while cutting the fat from raw meat. "Good morning Madam Isles."

Maura navigated her way to her usual seat at the kitchen island. "Good morning, Magda."

"Good morning, Jane." Magda removed her gloves and began to serve Maura's breakfast.

"Morning." Came the gruff reply.

"Since you're here, why don't you eat? I can have a meal set up in the dining room in a jiffy if you want."

"I'm all right."

"Are you sure?" The elderly woman frowned at the brunette.

Jane offered an assuring smile, "Maybe later. Thanks."

Magda sighed, "Suit yourself."

Knowing she wouldn't be able to change her mind, Maura didn't bother to have a go at convincing the woman and ate her food in silence. Support workers usually jumped at the chance to eat or slack off and she was pleasantly surprised that Jane put her duty above all else. The blond figured after years of working as an enforcer of the law, Jane would certainly have the habits and lifestyle of a public protector. She then wondered if the woman carried a weapon at all times. She certainly wouldn't be astounded if it were true.

As she finished up her meal she began to ponder further. It takes a lot of skill to be promoted to detective. And from what she gathered, Jane had to have been promoted at a young age to be able to have such an early retirement. With a simple call she could have someone dig into her history – she usually did – but something stopped her from putting the thought into action. Jane Rizzoli seemed like a very private person. If she had something to fess up to, it would come in due time. But for now, Maura would remain wary of the woman, as she always was around her new help. If her father trusted that Jane was a smart choice, she'd go along with it. At least until something goes wrong. _That's always the case._

"Thank you for the delicious breakfast, Magda."

"You're welcome. Now scoot! I have tons of work to do."

Maura giggled while she put the dishes near the dishwasher. "Remember to take a break once in a while."

She shooed them away with the knife, "Skedaddle!"

With a smile, Maura made her way through her home and to the veranda. The suns rays were warm and the cool breeze was much nicer against her skin. When she sat down she felt Jane's silent presence not too far away. "Sit. I'd like to discuss my schedule with you."

* * *

Jane sat down on the cushioned seat opposite of the blond. Something in her pocket pushed against her thigh, straining against the material of her jeans. It reminded her of what needed to be done. "Right… Before we begin I'd like to put some precautions into place. Hold your palm out please." She fished out the sleek rectangular device from her pocket. "If you ever need anything from me when I'm not around, at any time give me a call using this and I will most definitely answer. I've had it custom made to be the most efficient in your hands." She guided the well-manicured finger to a button southeast of the device. "One press of this button and you'll be ringing me up. And here – "She guided Maura's fingers to two buttons on either side of the device. "Press both of these at the same time in case of an emergency. Once pressed, it'll activate the GPS tracking device and it will send your exact coordinates to my cellphone. Of course, if you don't want to carry around the extra weight on your person, we could exchange numbers."

Hazel eyes stared at the custom cellphone in her hands. Her delicate face was deep in thought and Jane was sure it'd be rejected. Finally, the blond shook her head and brought the device to her lap. "I don't mind at all. Better to be safe than sorry."

"Good." She expelled the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "It might be a bit overboard but I want to be prepared for just about anything."

Maura nodded. "Just as well… I don't have anything to do today so you can do whatever you like after this conversation. Keep in mind that tomorrow I have a charity to attend in Boston at twelve PM. I need you to accompany me as my escort."

Jane's heart nearly stopped at the mention of Boston. No. It was way too soon. She clenched her fists so tight that her trimmed nails left angry red marks against her palm. _You have a job to do._ Jane didn't trust herself to speak; afraid that the woman would hear her words tremble. Showing fear was not acceptable. If the person she was in charge of caring for sensed any sort of fear or weakness, gaining her trust as a reliable support person would be difficult and would be a clear indication she was not suitable for the job. She couldn't have that. She _wouldn't_.

As if sensing something was wrong Maura asked, "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah." Jane took a deep breath and calmed herself and steadied her voice as she spoke, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little surprised. Okay. Twelve. I'll be waiting for you at the front doors at eleven-fifteen with the car ready. What's the dress code?"

"It's a black tie event that will take place at the Fairmount Copley Plaza."

"Okay, I know where that is. So…" Jane thought for a moment, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "Suit or dress? Which would you prefer I wear?"

"Which would you be more comfortable wearing?"

"I'm fine with either."

"Then choose whichever you like."

"All right. Is there anything else you'd like me to do before I go, Madam Isles?"

Maura shook her head. "That will be all." She listened to the woman swiftly leave her alone.

The moment she was back in her room, Jane stumbled towards the foot of the bed and fell to her knees, hands gripping the sheets. She gasped desperately for air. Boston. Hoyt. Blood. Oh god, the blood. His sadistic smile. His sickening laugh rang in her ears and she toppled to the floor bringing the sheets with her. The scars on her hands ached with a sharp stabbing pain, reminding her of what that bastard had done. She recalled his hot breath against her ear as he assured her of all the disgusting things he'd do to her. She remembered how his hands had roamed her body while she was incapacitated and bleeding on the floor.

A sheen of sweat coated her skin at the flood of memories, thoroughly soaking her shirt. Her heart hammered painfully against her ribcage making it difficult to breath. The world spun in an endless circle and she genuinely felt like she was going to vomit. Not on the carpet. Don't throw up on the luscious carpet. The lady of the manor would definitely mind if she soiled the velvet carpet. With every ounce of willpower she had, Jane brought herself to her feet and staggered towards the sliding doors of the balcony.

Once out of the confines of her room and breathing in the crisp air, she fell on all fours and slumped to her side onto the concrete. Her whole body shook uncontrollably. She curled into a ball, rocking back and forth until the episode subsided. She hadn't experienced an attack this bad in years. It wasn't until she moved out of Boston and to Sunderland did she have any semblance of normalcy in her life. In Boston she had jumped at her own shadow no matter where she went. The very city reminded her of Charles Hoyt and she couldn't take it anymore. It only made sense to extract herself from the source of her grief, despite the protests of her friends and family.

A sudden wave of nausea hit her once more. Food. She needed food. Food always made her feel better. Once she was able to walk with steady legs, Jane went back inside and peeled off the wet shirt. When she changed into a fresh white V-neck, she made her way to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

When she strolled into the kitchen Magda was fussing over steaming pots and catering to various vegetables on the counter. Just as she closed the lid of one of the pots, she noticed Jane. "You're finally going to eat, I hope?" She noticed the troubled dark eyes, flushed cheeks, and damp curls stuck to a moist forehead. Although her angular face was void of emotion, there was no mistaking the pain she was trying to hide. Magda Anders was no fool when it came to this sort of thing. "My girl, are you all right?"

Jane nodded with a weak smile, one that didn't fool the elderly woman. "I'm fine. Got a little dizzy so I came here for some food."

Magda knew there was something more to it and decided not to push it. The distraught look in the dark depths told a different story. A dark and painful one. She gestured to the kitchen island. "Madam Isles and I are the only ones who eat here but I can make an exception for you, my dear. Now sit while I whip you up something special."

"Thank you." Jane closed her eyes and rested her chin on her knuckles. She barely registered Magda moving around her while she calmed her still racing heart. Calm is what she needed to be. She needed to be in control. She simply could not afford to suffer a panic attack while escorting Madam Isles to the charity. It would look bad on both of them. Especially for someone of Maura Isles's status. She took a deep cleansing breath. _I'll be okay. Everything will be okay. _

She must have been so deep in thought for quite a while to have failed to notice that Magda had made pancakes with powdered sugar and blueberries, bacon, toast, and scrambled eggs. Now that she was aware of the food sitting in front of her, she welcomed the pleasant aroma. Her stomach grumbled in anticipation.

Magda gave her a kind smile, "I figured you're the type of person who likes to eat."

"Your instincts are spot on." She shoved forkful after forkful into her mouth. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head at how good it was, her troubles forgotten. "My god, Magda. This is _amazing._"

She whacked the brunette with a spatula. "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

Jane chuckled and saluted with her fork, "Yes Ma'am."

* * *

With the help of Magda, Jane was able to find a suitable dress for the black tie event on such short notice. After all, she did not own a single piece of clothing good enough for such social events. The family seamstress came over (at the housekeepers request) just after lunch yesterday with a few black dresses and an array of accessories to choose from. It was decided that she was to wear the dress with one shoulder. They altered it so it fit her like a glove. It stopped above the knees and clung to her strong physique nicely. It was simple, classy yet sexy. Complimenting the ensemble were small and thick gold hoop earrings, a golden chain hanging from her neck, a gold bracelet bearing a small moon pendant on one wrist, and to kick it all off, 4-inch heels. Something she rarely wore but thought it suitable for the occasion.

The seamstress, Emily, had nearly fainted at the sight of her. She gushed on and on about how the whole outfit looked absolutely _stunning _on her and that she wouldn't mind that Jane strut around in her creation. Emily had been so ecstatic that she gave it all to her free of charge. Jane had declined over and over, insisting that she was only borrowing it for a couple of hours but the woman could not take no for an answer. They had come to an agreement in the end. Rather than paying for it, Jane would showcase the clothing to socialites during events.

Now, here she was, somehow hired by Emily the Seamstress as the new face of her clothing line. The more she thought about it, the more she warmed up to the idea. It didn't affect her work whatsoever and would save her the money and time spent looking for new outfits to wear to upcoming upper-class events.

Magda emerged from the sunroom to the left of the foyer with a huge smile on her face and a cleaning duster. "You look marvelous, dear."

She blushed, "Thank you. Emily made sure of that."

They shared a look and both laughed, recalling the exuberant woman's antics yesterday. "She told me to give her a call in case you _forget_ to mention that you're going to attend another event."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"Her decision to have you as the face of her clothing line was a wise choice. You've got the body, the height, and the face to be a model. People will certainly be looking your way and asking who you're wearing."

"Don't you think I'm too _fit _to be a model? I mean, look at them they're sticks! Anyways, I have a stack of her business cards in my clutch at the ready."

"Yes, you're right. You're too healthy." She nodded in agreement. "Be prepared to hand the cards out throughout the event."

Jane groaned, "I am." She glanced at the grandfather clock by the stairs. Maura would be joining her soon. She eyed the grinning woman suspiciously. "You knew, didn't you?"

Magda looked at her innocently. "Knew what?"

"That she'd do something like that."

The mischievous smile grew wider, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She narrowed her eyes playfully, "I think you do."

"It seems you two are having a good time." Came a gentle voice. Both women turned their heads to Maura who was making her way down the stairs with a hand on the railing. Her golden locks were curled to perfection, not a single hair out of place. She wore an emerald dress that dipped low enough to give anyone looking a teasing sight of cleavage; it scrunched at the middle then flowed loosely past her knees. She wore a pearl necklace with matching earrings and six-inch stilettos. She was the living embodiment of the goddess Aphrodite. So beautiful. So radiant. One would have to be a fool to not think that Maura Isles was nothing short of perfection.

Jane sucked in a breath at the angelic sight – an action that was not lost on Magda, whose grin only seemed to grow wider than ever. She watched in amusement as the brunette openly gawked at Madam Isles until she was standing with them. She rubbed the blonde's arms affectionately, "You look beautiful, my sweet child."

"Thank you, Magda." She turned to where she knew Jane stood. She knew because the smell of lavender was so strong and the air crackled around her. Why that happened when she was around her, she wasn't sure. It made her somewhat uneasy that she was so attuned to the woman's presence. "Emily called me this morning raving on and on about you."

Inquisitive hazel eyes looked at her up and down as if trying to get a picture of what she might look like. Jane felt a surge of arousal in her stomach. She fiddled with an earring out of nervousness, "Yes, well…"

"Emily's judgment was a fine one. Now on you go, you don't want to be late." Magda gently urged them out the door. She watched the – dare she admit it – gorgeous couple walk to the awaiting vehicle.

* * *

The drive to Boston was mostly spent in silence. Jane concentrated on the road, mind filled with worry. Being too preoccupied with the troubles that may lay ahead, she barely paid any attention to the blond. By the time they reached the banquet hall, it was very close to starting. Jane killed the engine and made her way around the Rolls-Royce. She threw the keys to the valet, "Try not to scratch it. I'll know if you did and I _will _come after you." The young man gulped audibly at her threat and nodded.

"Are you ready, Madam Isles?" She asked as she opened the passenger door.

"I'm ready."

_I certainly hope that I am. _Jane clasped the waiting hand and assisted the blond out of the vehicle. She guided smooth fingers to warp around her bicep for support. In a way, Jane needed the support as well. Her knees felt like they'd give out from the familiar scents and noise of the city. Memories threatened to drive her into another fit of anxiety but she managed to block them out. For the sake of the woman at her arm, as well as for herself. "I know this may be a little hard for you, but I'm going to need you to trust me. You're in good hands. I won't let anything happen to you. Do you understand?"

"I do." Maura bit her lip. For a fleeting moment she felt the urge to give the strong muscle beneath her fingers a firm squeeze. She ignored the sensation and listened to the crowd of reporters by the main entrance grow louder as the approached. Voices of shouting men and women mixed with flashes from cameras overwhelmed her. She focused on the clicking of their heels as they walked past the sea of noise. In all directions she could hear questions being thrown their way. She felt the start of a headache coming along. Her temples throbbed and the space between her eyebrows ached.

The noise cut out completely the moment the doors closed behind them. Jane sighed in relief and glanced down at her companion, noticing the pained expression on her face. "Are you all right?"

"I…I'll be fine. My ears are just sensitive. Let's get to the ballroom, please."

"Of course." She motioned to a nearby bellhop who was pushing an empty luggage trolley across the room. "Hey! Where can I find the grand ballroom?"

It took them all of ten minutes to reach their destination. The enormous room was filled with Boston elite all dressed for the occasion. The ceiling looked about thirty-feet high, with French doors leading to balconies all around the room. Tables that held eight were meticulously placed, giving the patrons enough room to mingle in the middle. This particular venue, to Jane's knowledge, was popular for wedding receptions. She surveyed the occupants. Many of the men spent their time chatting by the bar and the women clustered together at the tables. Jane felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb. This was not her scene.

"Maura?" A short, pudgy man with an obvious toupee barely hanging off his balding head approached them. "I knew it was you! You look spectacular! How are you doing?" He gave the blond a hug.

Jane's heart skipped a beat at the dazzling smile Maura gave to the older man, "I'm doing fine, thank you."

He looked up at Jane with wide appreciative eyes, "And who is your stunning companion?"

The brunette nodded to him with a smile, "Jane Rizzoli." The moment she said her name, she could practically see the gears working in his brain as he associated her name with a memory. Please, god. No. She didn't need any of the drama. One word of _that man's _name, she'd definitely lose it. Please don't. Not when she was doing so well.

"Rizzoli…? As in _Detective _Rizzoli?" His jaw slackened and he shook her hand vigorously. "I'm Nathan Townsend of the Townsend Exports. It's a pleasure to meet one of Boston's finest heroes!" His voice was so loud that the people around them were curiously looking their way.

Jane's throat went raw. Of course someone was bound to recognize her one way or another. It was inevitable. There was no escaping the past. It would always come back to haunt you no matter where you went. Every muscle in her body tensed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Townsend. I'm sad to say that I'm no longer with the Boston Police Department. I've retired from police work."

He frowned, "What a shame that is. But it is thanks to you that the streets are no longer filled with fear and anguish."

"I do what I can."

Maura sensed that something was wrong. The way that the taller woman's body went rigid as soon as he brought up the Boston Police Department told her to intervene. "It was nice seeing you again, Mr. Townsend. I'm afraid I have to visit the ladies room and need Jane's assistance. Shall we?"

"I will be seeing you both, won't I?"

Jane smiled, "Of course, of course. We'll be around. It was a pleasure meeting you." Once they were in the bathroom hallway, Jane relaxed every part of her body. She closed her eyes and delved in the comfort the hand on her body provided. The warmth gave her troubled soul a sense of calm. It was akin to the inner-peace she had before her life spiraled out of control. It managed to keep her grounded. It felt nice.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?"

Jane gulped nervously, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Your discomfort was radiating off of you in waves. He may not have seen it but I knew." Without thinking Maura placed her free hand on the brunette's forearm with concern. "It was so strong that I could feel the intensity."

"I'm surprised that you still don't know..." Her mind drifted and was unaware of her own hand covering the one resting on her forearm. "I don't think now is the right time for me to explain."

"Okay. I understand. There's a time and place for everything."

"Yeah." Jane smiled down at Maura, who had a look of complete understanding on her face. Something was definitely changing between them in increments, sure, but it was progress nevertheless.

* * *

For the next hour, the occupants of the ballroom turned their attention to the host who thanked various companies and individuals for their kind donations to Doctors Without Borders. The donations came to a total of fifteen million dollars, which would provide people in third-world countries the healthcare they so desperately needed and deserved. The presentation came to a close after the organizations mission statement video and the whole room broke into applause.

Maura felt hot breath against her ear over the roaring sound. "I'm going to get some water, would the Madam like some?" She nodded in response, feeling the whole left side of her face tingle. Her physiological response to the woman was baffling. She hadn't felt this sort of thing since Garrett –it scared her.

The applause eventually died down and the room was filled with murmurs. Maura assumed everyone had begun to mingle once more and waited patiently for Jane to return. Now that she thought about it, she was parched. Minutes passed and still, the woman had not returned. She was beginning to worry and was feeling extremely vulnerable in the unfamiliar territory. With no one to guide her, all that surrounded her were the voices of strangers and the dark, distorted figures and shapes. It was frightening.

"If you're wondering where tall, dark, and sexy is, Mr. Townsend ambushed her and is now the center of attention down by the bar."

The blond knew that voice all too well, "That would explain a lot. She was only getting water for the two of us."

Erika Sullivan, a journalist at a reputable company now occupied the seat to her right. Maura remembered her to be a beautiful redhead with sparkling green eyes, and an allure no man or woman could resist. It was no secret that she only dated women and was a predator to the rich and successful. They had conversed time and time again during big events. This time though, it felt different. "Jane Rizzoli hasn't shown her face in Boston in three years. And suddenly she shows up out of the blue, bending over backwards at your call. You've managed to tame a beast. What's your secret?"

"There's no secret. She was hired by my father to assist me." Maura wasn't sure which direction to steer the conversation in. Talking about someone felt wrong but the growing curiosity was winning out. She wanted to know more about the (supposedly) attractive woman who was greatly adored by all those who came into contact with her. She went for it. "Did you know her?"

"Oh, yes. I knew her. _Intimately_." Her voice was dreamy.

"I see…"

"I know you're married to that Fairfield fellow but he's always away, isn't he? Are you sleeping with her? It's amazing, isn't it?"

Maura's brows shot up. "I am not sleeping with her or anyone for that matter."

Erika laughed heartily, "Trust me, if I had to be around such a fine human being for more than a few hours, I wouldn't get off of her. Who wouldn't? She's smart, gorgeous, kind, and an animal in bed. A woman everyone dreams of having. Could I possibly say the same for you?"

A blush crept up her neck. Maura ignored the last comment. "I'm afraid I don't know what she looks like." She did however; agree that Jane was smart and kind. She experienced it firsthand.

"Oh?" The redhead eyed her suspiciously, looking for any sign of deception. "You don't know who she is? I'm assuming your accident has kept you from a lot of things, then."

"Unfortunately."

"So you don't know what happened that made her a hero?"

"I don't."

Seeing that Jane was saying goodbye to the crowd around her, Erika stood up. "When you get the chance, get a good feel of both her hands and ask her about it. Maybe she'll tell you about the man who drove a scalpel through them." She gave a small kiss to her cheek, "It's a shame that you're straight. You're so very beautiful and so out of reach. If you ever change your mind you have my number…"

Maura rolled her eyes. Now _this _was the type of conversation she was used to having with the redhead. "And you already know my answer."

"A girl can dream." Erika grinned at Jane who put both glasses on the table with an exasperated sigh.

"This is why I hate social events. I apologize, Madam. I couldn't escape Mr. Townsend's company." She gave one glass of water to Maura, who graciously accepted it.

"It's all right. I had Miss. Sullivan keep me company. Thank you for the water."

"Madam? She's got a you on a tight leash, doesn't she?"

"It's nice to see you too, Erika." Jane placed a kiss on her knuckles. "As much as I'd like to get reacquainted, the lady of the manor is needed elsewhere." She reached for her own business card in her clutch and gave it to the redhead. "My new number is on there, call me at your convenience."

"You know I will." Her voice dripped with promise.

Maura sat listening to the exchange very annoyed for reasons unknown to her.

* * *

Alexander Vanderbilt was the epitome of an asshole born into money. He was leaning lazily against the far end of the bar, watching them walk to him with predatory eyes. His black hair was slicked back and he had a smug look on his face. He reminded Jane of a good looking version of Rory Graham, an asshole she went to high school with and later sent to jail for manufacturing faulty heart valves that resulted in numerous deaths. His wife was just as bad, murdering their old high school friends for the sake of the company. Jane sighed. Money makes people do the craziest things.

Alexander on the other hand, looked like he could be involved in some shady business. Her gut feeling against him was strong. Jane eyed him suspiciously, trying to read further into his demeanor.

"Maura. You look wonderful." He kissed Maura on the cheek and took her away from Jane so that she could stand right beside him.

The blond put a hand on his shoulder, "And I'm sure you look dashing, Alex." His ego visibly inflated at her words.

"You know it. Can I buy you two beautiful ladies a drink?" He asked, looking back and forth at them expectantly. Never mind, there it was. Possibly hoping for a ménage á trois.

Jane shook her head, "I'm driving."

"Suit yourself. How about you Maura? I've got a 2012 Le Pin on hold."

"Are you sure you'd like to open it?"

"Opening a seventeen-hundred dollar bottle of wine is nothing compared to being in your company."

"If you're sure then."

"Splendid. I'll get that poor nitwit to get me my damn bottle. " Alex turned and called to a bartender. "You there! Fetch me my 2012 Le Pin and make it quick. Don't keep me waiting or I'll complain to your manager."

As if sensing Jane's mocking eye roll, Maura looked at her with a hint of a smile. Jane clenched her lips together, trying to keep a grin from breaking through the surface. This man was so full of himself, even Maura found it amusing. When the bartender opened the bottle and skillfully poured the wine into two glasses, Jane leaned over to the blond and whispered close to her ear, "He sure is something isn't he?"

Maura turned her head and instantly felt hot breath fanning her face when Jane made no move to lean back. She gulped. Her senses were flooded with lavender. Jane's energy danced across her skin, rendering her speechless. After a few seconds she found her voice, which was thick and throaty, "You don't have to tell me twice."

Jane's voice was low and husky in return. "If he gets out of hand, just say the word and I'll deal with him properly." God, those hazel eyes were hypnotizing up close. She could get lost in them forever.

Their staring contest was interrupted when Alex cleared his throat, causing Jane to take a cautious step away. He had a lecherous smirk on his face as he handed Maura a glass of the expensive wine. Their moment was not lost on him and Jane bet that his mind was reeling with dirty things. Things she'd rather not think further into. "So when will you be returning to the stage?"

"In the near future." _I'm not ready just yet. _In fact, she had lost all motivation to compose. Without motivation, she couldn't bring herself to pick up a violin, let alone write a piece. She had been so used to seeing the sea of people while she performed that she couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to perform in her eternal darkness. She would get swallowed whole.

"I look forward to it." He took a sip of wine before turning to Jane. "Townsend tells me you were the one who threw an infamous serial killer in jail. This was before I moved to Boston so I don't know much about it. His name was Charles Hoyt, I believe? What was that like?"

"It was... Scary. Definitely something I'll remember for the rest of my life."

Again, Maura sensed the woman's extreme discomfort. It was much worse than earlier. Jane's breathing had quickened, her tone lost its usual edge (not that Alex would notice), and she felt small vibrations on the bar where Jane leant, trembling. All the pieces fell into place. Jane getting injured. Capturing a serial killer. Retiring. Seclusion. She knew exactly how she felt. What it was like for your life to change because of one event. _That must have been a nightmare to drive you this far._ On instinct, she put the glass of wine down and wrapped her hands around a tensed arm. "It's something everyone will remember. You managed to spare others from suffering at the hands of that maniac."

"I would have killed that bastard before backup arrived. Put a few bullets into his chest and maybe two in his face."

Jane relaxed into the touch feeling the tremors cease and the anxiety ebb away. Confident that the panic wouldn't overtake her, she said in a strong voice, "That would make you just like him. A murderer. Could you live with yourself after that, knowing you killed another human being?"

He scoffed, "Of course I could."

"Then it's a good thing you're not a cop." Jane said bluntly. She looked down at Maura, "Madam?"

The blond nodded, "I'm ready to go if you are. Thank you for the wine, Alexander."

The two women left Alexander at the bar, stunned and staring after them.

* * *

**A/N: **_Looks like Maura realizes there's so much more to Jane Rizzoli! _

_Thank you to all of you lovelies who have reviewed, faved, and alerted my fic! Means a lot!_


End file.
